vuelve
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Vuelve a decirme lo de siempre, que me quieres pero no puedes tenerme/ -¿Por qué Sakura?-preguntó él con un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara. La muchacha paró repentinamente, aun dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué te alejas? Sé que aún me amas- mascullo molesto, más ella continuo su camino- ¡Cobarde!- gritó./ SasuSaku.


_Hola lectores, traigo una historia nueva. Me eh inspirado con la canción de Beret ft Yatra- VUelve._

 _Estoy un poco ah flor de piel con mis emociones, pues estoy pasando complicaciones de ámbito amoroso que espero se resuelvan :3_

 _Espero les guste la historia y si pueden escuchen la canción :3_

 _Nos leemos abajo!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Vuelve a decirme lo de siempre, que me quieres pero no puedes tenerme,**_

 _ **Eh hecho lo imposible por hacerme fuerte y aunque sea el mismo camino solo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y allí iba ella. Sakura Haruno. Una chica pelirrosa de ojos jades, su sonrisa imborrable llena de luz propia, la chica buena del salón, con tan solo diez y siete años caminando junto con sus amigas a la entrada de la Escuela de Konoha.

Y allí estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke, un chico rudo y oscuro, de pelos azabaches y ojos ónix mirándole desde fuera, mientras hablaba y fumaba con sus camaradas.

De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron. Sakura bajo la mirada repentinamente, y él, él tan solo frunció su ceño sin poder olvidar aquellas palabras

" _No podemos seguir juntos Sasuke-Kun" "No podemos estar juntos"_

Y es que sí, Sakura Haruno la chica buena de la clase, la chica perfección había sido novia durante un año del difamado Uchiha, el pelinegro un año mayor que ella, al que todos consideraban como uno de los chicos malos de la escuela, el que participaba en carreras clandestinas, el que fumaba y andaba en motocicleta.

Y ahí estaba ella, caminando frente a él como si nada, un mes desde su ruptura. Y ahí estaba él observando como la única luz de su vida seguía sin él. ¿Y por qué? Todo por las malditas habladurías y por la jodida familia de Sakura, quienes jamás habían aceptado su relación, o eso creía él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vuelve, solo quiero que lo intentes no me digas que ahora necesitas suerte**_

 _ **De verdad que necesitas te recuerde que las cosas que se cuidan no se tiran de repente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Estás bien, Teme?- mascullo Naruto. El pelirrubio camarada y mejor amigo del azabache.

-Hn-asintió, mientras botaba el cigarrillo.

Estaba frustrado. Sin quererlo se había enamorado de una maldita niña. No comprendía bien la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura haya dejado de amarle? ¿Es que acaso era posible que realmente aquella pequeña ojijade le hubiese olvidado?

 _~Flash Black~_

 _-Hn, molesta-ella le observó sonriente- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _La Haruno abrió sus ojos y entre brincos respondió-Si, sí, sí, Quiero ser tu novia Sasuke-Kun- mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su ahora, novio._

 _~Fin Flash Black~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si nunca te duele no te hará feliz, duele más tenerte que dejarte ir, prefiero un lo siento antes que un no sentir, no compensas siempre quedarse que huir**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura se encontraba en su salón sentada, su mirada estaba perdida. Su pecho ardía. El ver a Sasuke estaba rompiendo y trizando su corazón poco a poco y recién comenzaba el segundo semestre en la escuela. Dolía.

-Frentona-hablo Ino mirándole preocupada- ¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?-susurro.

-Ino…-respondió ella, con un tono apenas audible-Me duele más tenerle que dejarlo ir. Sabes qué pasará si continuo con él.

-Si tan solo le dijeras- hablo la ojiazul acariciando su cabellera. La ojijade negó con la cabeza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **De nada me espero, menos de mí**_

 _ **Me dijeron ve por todo y fui por ti**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke estaba en la azotea de la escuela, no era algo inusual el no entrar a clases, menos en aquellas que él mismo consideraba estúpidas. Pero esta ocasión, en esta precisa ocasión sus motivos eran diferentes. Su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez las cosas.

 _~Flash Black~_

 _Sasuke se encontraba fuera de la casa de la muchacha pelirrosa. Habían pasado tan solo unos días desde el término de su relación. Y allí estaba él, fuera de la gran casa de la muchacha observando hacia su ventana._

 _Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero jamás se lo aceptaría a nadie. ¿Él llorando? Jamás. Pero la realidad no era así._

 _Sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ella había logrado robar su corazón._

 _Entonces, con sus manos temblorosas tomó su celular llamando a la pelirrosa, uno, dos, tres, entonces ella contesto-Sakura-susurro-por favor no me cortes- habló-asómate a la ventana._

 _Entonces él la observo. Ella se había asomado a la ventana y pudo notar, pese a la distancia, su cuerpo temblar._

 _Sus ónix, tan profundos no dejaban de mirarla. Entonces notó como una sombra entraba a la habitación. Era Sasori, su hermano mayor, quien lo observo y con una mirada triste cerró la cortina y abrazó a su pequeña hermana._

 _Sasuke cayó a la vereda, mientras sentía su pecho arder._

 _-Teme- sintió la voz de Naruto acercarse, más no lo observó- Teme, es mejor marcharnos- dijo ayudándole a levantarse. Su mirada de preocupación fastidiaba al Uchiha, quien bajaba la mirada._

 _¿Quién lo diría? Él así de débil._

 _~Fin Flash Black~_

Una sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios- Molesta-susurro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hasta que momentos sí se aprende**_

 _ **Hasta qué en momento se perderá el tiempo solo por seguir**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura había salido al baño, su cabeza daba vueltas. Entonces escucho como Naruto le llamaba-¡Sakura-Chan!- ella le observo un poco nerviosa. Él solo le sonrío- ¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó él

-¿No deberías estar en clases?-pregunto ella. Él solo río, pues bien sabía que Naruto, Sasuke y el grupito no eran de los chicos aplicados- ¿Vas…Vas a hablarme de Sasuke?-pregunto nerviosa.

Naruto asintió- Sakura-Chan yo sé que aún lo amas, el Teme cambió por ti, él te ama ¿Por qué decidiste terminar?- ella bajo la mirada- veo en tus ojos la tristeza, dímelo, solo quiero ayudarlos Saku-Chan

La ojijade respiro levemente- No hay nada que decir- hablo, tratando de sonar fría, cosa que sorprendió al ojiazul, esa pequeña jamás, jamás había actuado así, su mirada siempre era calida y su voz dulce- No puedo estar con Sasuke, es lo único que importa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el pelirrubio- ¿Es por lo que dicen de él? ¿O es porque tu jodida familia no lo considera digno para la hija del Senador?- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. Ella no dijo nada, dejando a un Naruto sorprendido y molesto- Ya veo. Pensé que eso no te importaba Sakura, pensé que eras diferente a tu padre.

Sin más él se marchó y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que entrar al baño a llorar-N-no es eso Naruto…-susurro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dicen que lo bueno tarde yo ya llevo esperando tanto tiempo que lo bueno no quiere venir**_

 _ **Dicen que hay palabras apropiadas igual que existen personas que no lo saben y son así**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El Uchiha sonrió irónico, mientras Naruto le contaba lo sucedido con Sakura- Basta, Dobe- mascullo el moreno mirando a su pelirrubio parlotear

-¿De qué hablas, Teme?-preguntó él- ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?

-Si, maldita sea, sí- siseo mirándole con el ceño fruncido- Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Sakura no quiere estar conmigo. No puedes, ni puedo obligarla.

Naruto observo a su amigo marchar. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Sasuke tenía razón, pese a todo, la tenía. No sabía las razones de Sakura, tampoco la comprendía, pero él tenía razón, no podía obligarla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Llamamos consejos por cualquier cosa, hasta que me di cuenta hasta el que te quiere te puede mentir**_

 _ **Ya que todo el mundo te aconseja suficiente para que seas lo que quieren pero no feliz**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura estaba sentada en el living de su casa, mientras leía un libro. Había sido una semana agotadora, estaba cansada, el verlo a lo lejos, el no poder lanzarse a sus brazos, como antes, como cuando nada importaba porque él estaba él ahí.

De pronto, sintió a su padre entrar por el pasillo, al verla le saludo- Buenas noches-saludo. Ella le observo, su mirada jade le miraba con odio y resentimiento.

-¿Aún sigues molesta Sakura?-pregunto el hombre mirándole. Mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones- No seas caprichosa, niña- dijo duramente-Solo quiero tu bienestar.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. La había visto llorar cada noche y ¿él solo quería su bienestar?- sé que te cuesta entender Sakura, pero soy un Senador y ese muchacho no es conveniente para ti.

-Hn, ¿Para mí o para ti, padre?-escupió ella- Me chantajeaste, sabes lo que siento por él, soy tu hija y ¡aun así me has chantajeado!

Un ardor enorme logro callar a al Haruno, su padre le había abofeteado, ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y por acto seguido sobo su mejilla- Él no es bueno para ti Sakura. Métetelo en la cabeza.

Mientras él se retiraba, su hermano, Sasori, se acercaba a ellos- ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó mirando a su hermana llorar- cuida a tu hermana- mascullo el hombre desapareciendo de ahí.

-Sakura- susurro él preocupado. Ella tan solo bajo la mirada y sus lágrimas salían con más fuerza- Pequeña- hablo él tomándole mientras miraba su rostro, su padre la había golpeado tan fuerte que los dedos de aquel hombre estaban marcados. Él le abrazo fuertemente, mientras sus ojos miel denotaban preocupación.

Sakura tomo la camisa de su hermano, mientras continuaba llorando, recordando las razones por las que había terminado con el muchacho de ojos carbón.

 _~Flash Black~_

 _La ojijade caminaba por casa, mientras tarareaba una linda melodía, esa tarde se reuniría con Sasuke. Entonces, de pronto, escucho la voz de su padre desde su oficina._

 _-¡Te dije que no quiero escándalos!-gritoneo- esa mercancía debe salir del país.- Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente- Te dije que no, maldita sea, si no llevas la droga te mataré, ¿me has escuchado idiota?-siseo. Sakura no salía de su conmoción- Esta bien…adiós._

 _La Haruno no podía dar cabida a las palabras de su padre, abrió la puerta y le observó. El hombre abrió sus ojos- Eres narcotraficante- mascullo ella con el ceño fruncido._

 _Su padre no lo negó y solo le observo molesto- ¿Estabas escuchándome, Sakura?-cuestiono altanero- Te eh dicho que no te quiero cerca de mi oficina._

 _-¡Responde maldita sea!- gritó ella. Su padre se sorprendió, jamás pensó que su dulce niña sacará las garras, por lo que sonrío de manera sarcástica._

 _-Sí- respondió simple. Ella tomo su teléfono- Oh no, cariño. No lo harás._

 _-Pruébame-susurró la1 ojijade. Su corazón dolía, sabía que su padre no era el hombre más atento y cariñoso, pero jamás imagino que fuese alguien de esa clase._

 _-No Sakura ¿o quieres que tu novio vaya a la cárcel?-ella abrió los ojos- Cariño, siempre lo eh sabido, pero pensaba que era una tontera de niña caprichosa. Ahora que veo que no debo decírtelo, debes terminar con él._

 _-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Estamos hablando de ti._

 _-Sakura, niña tonta ¿crees que alguien te creerá?-pregunto riendo- no has salido con mi inteligencia. Si tú no terminas con ese niñato haré lo posible por meterlo preso. ¿Crees que no eh averiguado su vida?-ella no contesto-es un pobretón. Un chico que se mete en líos cada vez que puede, además…uno de mis muchachos lo conoce, ¿sabes que es un drogadicto?_

 _-Eso no…_

 _-¡Silencio!- gritó- ¿Ves lo conveniente que es Sakura? Él no es un digno pretendiente para la hija de un senador, así que haremos un trato, tú terminas con él y yo no lo meto en la cárcel. Además de no decir ni una palabra de lo que has escuchado._

 _La Haruno, de pronto se vio acorralada, si no terminaba con Sasuke su padre lo metería en prisión, su corazón estaba agitado, además ¿él aún se drogaba? Las lágrimas empezaban a salir poco a poco._

 _-Oh cariño, no llores. Tu vales más que él, lo hago por tu bien Sakura- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vuelve a decir lo de siempre que me quieres pero no puedes tenerme, eh hecho lo imposible por hacerme fuerte y aunque sea el mismo camino solo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La muchacha de ojos jades tomo su chaqueta y camino hacia el parque en el que se juntaba con Sasuke. El Uchiha estaba allí, mirándole con una sonrisa._

 _-Sakura- hablo besando su frente. Ella se sonrojo levemente- ¿Aún te sonrojas conmigo?-preguntó mirándole con su sonrisa torcida._

 _Ella miro sus ónixs, su corazón estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos-Sasuke-Kun-hablo._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto enarcando su ceja- ¿Ocurrió algo?_

 _-Debemos hablar, Sasuke- dijo ella tratando de ser fuerte._

 _-¿Sakura?_

 _-Debemos terminar-susurro ella bajando su mirada._

 _-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?_

 _-Eso Sasuke- dijo conteniendo su respiración- debemos terminar. No podemos estar juntos Sasuke-Kun-ella miro sus ojos negros, podía ver en ellos el dolor- No podemos seguir juntos. Por más que quiera, no podemos continuar._

 _Sasuke observo a la muchacha. Sentía un ardor en la garganta y un repentino dolor en el cuerpo, aquella pequeña niña que conoció estaba madurando, lo veía en sus ojos, pero no era tonto, ella lo quería, ella lo amaba. Lo notaba en su mirada_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vuelve, solo quiero que lo intentes no me digas que ahora necesitas suerte**_

 _ **De verdad que necesitas te recuerde que las cosas que se cuidan no se tiran de repente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Sakura…-susurro tomando su mano- dime la verdad, ¿pasó algo? ¿Es por tu familia?_

 _-Es por todo Sasuke- mascullo ella haciéndole frente. Su corazón no dejaba de doler y las lágrimas empezaban a llenarse en sus ojos- Soy la hija de un senador, mi padre no acepta lo nuestro._

 _-¿Lo sabe?-ella asintió- Sakura, pero habíamos hablado, dijiste que pelearías por lo nuestro, que no te importaba mi clase social, que no te importaba mi forma._

 _Ella le dio la espalda, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus jades- Lo sé, pero no puedo estar con un drogadicto Sasuke- dijo fríamente- ¿Crees que no me enteraría? Me has mentido._

 _-¿Qué? ¿De dónde demonios sacas eso Sakura?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido- Desde aquella vez no me eh vuelto a drogar, maldición, soy un malnacido, es cierto, un fanático de las carreras clandestinas, de las motocicletas pero tu aceptabas eso ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¡Dímelo!- grito dándola vuelta._

 _-Lo siento Sasuke, esto acaba aquí- hablo mientras salía corriendo y las lágrimas no paraban de salir._

 _~Fin Flash Black~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tiraste mi recuerdo hacia el pasado, te extraño porque nadie se compara a ti**_

 _ **Cuando debía alejarme más me enamore, porque eso de olvidarte nunca lo aprendí**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sábado. Un día común para él, desde que había caído en cuenta del amor que sentía por la ojijade había dejado las drogas y aquellas fiestas en que se reventaba y cualquier mujer servía para saciar sus necesidades, desde aquella vez que sintió que podría perderla…Que ironía de la vida, pues a pesar de aquello ahora ella no era suya.

El pelinegro observo el techo de su alcoba, era pasado medio día y ahí estaba él, tirado en su cama. Nada, nada lo hacía sacarse de la cabeza los recuerdos con aquella niña molesta.

Había conocido a Sakura por accidente, en aquel lindo parque, la había visto caer y sin saber sus motivos se acercó a ella, no es que siempre fuese gentil, al contrario, pero al parecer ella sin decir nada lo había logrado cautivar con esa coleta alta color rosa y esa sonrisa de niña pequeña al observar su helado.

Desde aquel día, y sin entender por qué ella había logrado acercarse a él, al principio tan solo como una amiga, como aquella niña que según él era, pero poco a poco ella logro cautivar su corazón, y aquella niña a la que no podía ofrecerle nada había confesado algo que logró agitar su corazón.

" _Me agrada tu compañía Sasuke-Kun"_

Y es que a pesar de los rumores, de lo que él mismo había confesado ella continuaba mirándole con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

" _Yo no soy un buen chico Sakura, deberías alejarte de mí, entiéndelo. No soy alguien que deba estar cerca de la hija de un Senador. Soy un chico malo, bebo, fumo, voy a carreras…debes alejarte de mí"_

Sasuke bufó- Debí alejarte cuando podía- mascullo.

De pronto, su puerta se abrió, su hermano mayor le observó preocupado- Ototo- hablo. El pelinegro lo miró- ¿Es por Sakura que estas aquí, solo y mirando la nada?

-No preguntes estupideces Itachi. Sabes que no me importa.

Itachi sonrió- Deberías dejar ese orgullo de lado hermano torpe, no tiene nada de malo-aconsejo el mayor preocupado, sabía las cosas que hacía su hermano a espaldas de su madre, pero también había notado su cambio desde que aquella ojijade había aparecido en su vida.

-Hn, no me interesa- siseo-¿Deseas algo?-cuestionó el ojinegro.

-Mamá dice que vayas al Mercado, necesita algunas cosas

-Bien- respondió el moreno tomando su chaqueta, mientras salía por la puerta en busca del poco dinero que seguramente su madre le daría.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si fuiste mía si yo fui tuyo porque, porque te alejas, porque el orgullo no sé,**_

 _ **Dudo que el tiempo pueda borrar esta vez el sentimiento de que lo pudo y no fue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke caminaba por el mercado, entonces logro distinguir a la distancia una cabellera rosa, era ella, era Sakura. La muchacha andaba con unos jeans, una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas zapatillas blancas. Notaba como ella observaba una tiendita de accesorios, sin pensarlo una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro. Sin pensarlo corrió a ella

-Sakura-hablo con voz ronca mirándole. Ella abrió sus jades y le miro, su cuerpo tembló levemente.

-Sasuke…Kun-susurro. El corazón del Uchiha latió rápidamente. Hacía tanto no la oía decir su nombre-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Vine por unas cosas para mi madre-respondió él-¿tú?

-Yo…etto…solo necesitaba salir de casa-murmuro mirando sus ojos negros. Sasuke la observó minuciosamente, estaba hermosa, como anhelaba sostener su mano y besar sus labios. Por su parte, ella solo mantenía su mirada baja, tratando de evitarlo- Debo irme- pronunció de pronto iniciando su marcha.

-¿Por qué Sakura?-preguntó él con un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara. La muchacha paró repentinamente, aun dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué te alejas? Sé que aún me amas- mascullo molesto, más ella continuo su camino- ¡Cobarde!- gritó.

Sasuke apretó sus puños.

" _Algún día nos casaremos Sasuke-Kun, lo prometo"_

-Mentirosa-escupió él mirando como ella seguía a paso rápido, mientras lograba perderse entre la gente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora soy consciente que hay caminos que acaban en otros y hay personas que acaban en otras porque sí**_

 _ **Ahora me di cuenta que hay problemas que resuelvo en tanta gente pero nunca lo resuelvo en mi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tres años más tarde, ella estaba ahí sentada en una de las mesas del casino de la Universidad en que asistían ellas y sus amigas, en su primer año de medicina. Después de su último encuentro con Sasuke ninguno volvió a dirigirse la mirada y al finalizar el año Sasuke, como recién graduado se marchó y durante los dos años que pasaron no supo más de él. Al parecer la vida los había logrado separar, pese al dolor que aquello le causaba.

Ahora estaba ahí sentada escuchando a Ino, junto con Hinata reclamar por su novio, Sai, un muchacho de pelo negro y sonrisas raras- Joder, Ino deja al pobre Sai- hablo Sakura mirando a su amiga- Es normal que quiera su tiempo a solas.

-Sakura-Chan tiene razón Ino-susurro Hinata. Mientras observaban a la pelirrubia en su berrinche.

-Frentona, Hinata, creo que no me están escuchando- reclamo la Yamanaka frunciendo el ceño.

-Ino. Basta-mascullo Sakura- Sabes que hay cosas peores-reclamo molesta. Sus amigas le observaron e Ino bajo la mirada apenada- pero mírame, aquí estoy dándote consejos que ni yo misma escuche alguna vez. Consejos de mierda que jamás ocuparé para mí misma ¿Sabes por qué?- continuó con su monologo- Porque al hombre que amaba lo deje partir, porque deje ir al amor de mi vida y no por una simple estupidez- finalizo tomando sus cosas y marchándose.

Poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Tres años, tres putos años y aún no lo olvidaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Qué bonito es ver que todo va bien de que ves ni que viendo lo tienes la manera para verte a ti**_

 _ **Al mundo le sobra gente rota y necesita de verdad de personas fuertes que sepan unir**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras caminaba hacia su facultad la muchacha de ojos jades oyó un grito-¡Sakura!- al darse vuelta observo a su hermano mayor totalmente agitado.

-Sasori ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó preocupada, los ojos de su hermano estaban rojos.

-Es nuestro padre Sakura- susurro- Debemos irnos al Hospital Ya. Le han disparado, está en estado crítico.

Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Ambos corrieron al automóvil de Sasori. En el camino el pelirrojo hablo- No fue un accidente Sakura- ella lo miro de reojo- está la policía haciendo custodia- el ojimiel frunció el ceño- papá es narcotraficante, esto tan solo fue un ajuste de cuentas.

Sakura apretó su bolso y cerró sus ojos fuertemente- yo lo sabía-murmuro tristemente.

Sasori miró a su hermana y soltó un suspiro- Ya veo… ¿Es por eso que te alejaste de Sasuke, Sakura?-pregunto repentinamente, mientras miraba la fila en la que se encontraba para llegar al hospital.

-Yo…-su hermano le miro serio y supo que no podría seguir ocultando nada- Yo…escuche a nuestro padre una tarde en su oficina, aquel día me prohibía hablar acerca de esto Sasori…además, además me dijo que ya había averiguado de Sasuke y podría meterlo preso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste pequeña tonta?-pregunto suavemente

-Tenía miedo- mascullo la Haruno mirando por la ventana- Sasuke no tenía un buen prontuario, lo sabes- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa- y aunque sé que ya no se drogaba papá dijo que podría meterle preso. Es por eso que decidí terminar, era uno de los precios para mantener a Sasuke libre.

Sasori frunció su ceño- Lo siento Saku, no logre cuidarte ni protegerte- hablo, mientras se estacionaba.

-No debes preocuparte Sasori. No ha sido tu culpa.

-Pero sí la de papá Sakura, ni siquiera merece que estemos aquí- gruño bajando del automóvil, mientras abrazaba a la pequeña chica de ojos jade.

-No seas así Saso- susurro mirando los ojos color miel, un tanto sorprendido- Pese a todo, pese a este dolor que aún tengo en mi alma, papá seguirá siendo papá. Yo ya lo perdone, no es momento para que tú estés molesto con él.

Sasori suspiro mientras abrazaba a su hermana- Cuanto has madurado enana-susurro en su oído- Pero entonces, luego de esto es hora que busques a Sasuke, ya nada te detiene para estar con él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vuelve a decirme lo de siempre que me quieres pero no puedes tenerme**_

 _ **Eh hecho lo imposible por hacerme fuerte y aunque sea el mismo camino solo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke se encontraba trabajando en su taller de motocicletas, al graduarse decidió mudarse junto con Suigetsu, uno de sus camaradas a las afuera de la ciudad. Por las mañanas iba a la Universidad, ya se encontraba estudiando su segundo año en Ingeniería, y por las tardes trabajaba en lo que era su hobby, las motocicletas.

Y a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo y lo que todo eso conllevaba él aún seguía pensando en Sakura, de vez en cuando Naruto lo visitaba y le comentaba algunas cosas de la muchacha, pero él siempre se hacía el desentendido, aunque muy dentro de él se preguntaba si ella lo seguía amando.

Mientras se encontraba de espaladas a la entrada del taller, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos divagantes- Eh, Sasuke- hablo el peliceleste- Hay una señorita que necesita que lo atiendas.

Él, aún sin girar gruñó- atiéndela tú idiota, ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Sasuke-

El Uchiha no dijo nada, tan solo abrió sus ónixs impresionado-esa voz-susurro para sí mismo, no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vuelve, solo quiero que lo intentes no me digas que ahora necesita suerte de verdad que necesitas te recuerde que las cosas que se cuidan no se tiran de repente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El moreno giró sobre sus pies y ahí la vio. Era ella. Estaba con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, unos jeans y una polera blanca. Notaba sus facciones más finas y marcadas, su mirada más viva y su cuerpo más desarrollado. Continuaba siendo hermosa.

-Sakura- susurro impresionado acercándose a ella. Talvez estaba delirando-¿C-cómo?- cuestiono nervioso. Mierda, pensó.

-Naruto- respondió ella con una sonrisa. El Uchiha suspiro. Debió haberlo sabido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vuelve a decirme lo de siempre que me quieres pero no puedes tenerme**_

 _ **Vuelve**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?-preguntó nuevamente él, volviendo a su tono habitual de voz. Su mirada prontamente se volvió gélida.

-Yo…-susurro nerviosa-Yo vine por ti, Sasuke-Kun-él la miro- Sé que no me crees, pero Te Amo, jamás, dentro de estos tres años eh dejado de pensar en ti, Sasuke-Kun

-Hn, ¿esperas que te crea?-siseo mientras cruzaba sus brazos- ¿En serio?

-Jamás quise abandonarte Sasuke- hablo mirando sus ojos carbón. Su voz era temblorosa- Pero mi padre, bueno, él…

-¿El que Sakura? ¿No quería que estuvieses con un malnacido? ¿No era digno para su hijita?-pregunto venenoso- ¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea responde!- vociferó.

-No es eso- respondió ella bajando la mirada- Mi padre era narcotraficante Sasuke- él la miro sin esconder su sorpresa- aquel día que termine contigo lo supe, él me amenazo, ya sabía de ti, de tu vida, entonces…-susurro apretando sus puños- entonces él me dijo que si no terminaba contigo te metería preso, sus secuaces sabían que te drogabas. Podían meterte en un enredo.

El pelinegro no respondió nada. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, a pesar de su parada indiferente, esto era lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Sakura aún tenía la mirada baja, por lo que la tomo del mentón y miró sus jades- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sakura?-cuestiono con voz suave y calida.

Ella se sonrojo por la cercanía del muchacho-No quería que te pasará nada Sasuke-Kun, no sabes cuánto me dolió haber terminado contigo, pero siempre me dije a mi misma que era por un bien mayor- susurro sin quitar la vista de él- cuando todo se supo, mi hermano me incitó a buscarte.

-Tonta-mascullo mirándole con calidez- Eres una tonta, debiste decírmelo Sakura. Debiste decirme lo que ocurría. Te Amo maldita molesta.

Y entonces ocurrió, el tomo su rostro delicadamente y beso esos suaves y carnosos labios. Aquellos que durante tres años ansío besar, era un beso suave, tierno, uno en que él le demostraba cuánto la había extrañado- Te Amo.

-Te Amo Sasuke-Kun-

 _ **Fin…**_

* * *

 _Bien...¿Qué tal? ¿Muy cursi? Lo siento. Muy yo en este proceso que vivo. No eh dejado de llorar hace días._

 _Realmente espero les haya gustado n.n_

 _Por cierto, eh eliminado una historia "Moviste mi mundo", pues la protagonista de la vida real me lo ah solicitado por motivos personales, espero comprendan :D_

 _Bueno, los dejo. Espero sus opiniones :D_

 _Saludos!_


End file.
